Saint Who?
by celestialwinters
Summary: Eli has always been under the impression that his favorite girl was a complete Saint. What happens when he finds out a well-kept little secret from her past and that belief is shattered? Eclare.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is probably just gonna be a little two-shot. I love the Eli/Fiona friendship, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought how weird it was that Eli was friends with Declan's sister when there was the whole Clare/Declan neck-kiss and hot dreams thing last year. So I was wondering, what would happen if Declan came back and told Eli all about the incident? **

**Note: This takes place AFTER DTW, but this is after Eli and Clare have gotten back together (which they will.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

**Tumblr: lifeinwonderlandd**

* * *

><p>"So, did you read my revisions?" Eli asked, gazing over at Fiona expectantly. She sat quietly, skimming over the script in thought.<p>

"Actually, yes," She said, biting the tip of the ball-point pen in her hand.

Eli freezes at her tone, which sounds disappointed. "And?" He said, his voice rising slightly.

"And…" She trailed off, trying to hide her smirk at the suspense she's causing him.

"I loved it!" She finally said, beaming as she turns her chair to face him.

He smiled brightly. "You did?"

"Absolutely. It was perfect, Eli." She said meaningfully. "I especially liked…" She murmured, trailing off as she looked back to script to find her favorite line.

As she turned back though, she noticed a figure in the doorway and her face lit up as she stood.

"Taking over where I left off, dear sister?" Declan's smooth voice echoed throughout the theater.

"Declan!" She squealed, running to throw her arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you, of course," He laughed.

They walked arm in arm down to the desk where the script sat, Fiona smiling all the way.

"New friend?" Declan asked, raising his eyebrows toward Eli.

"Yes, Declan, this is Eli," Fiona smiled. "Otherwise known as Mr. Playwright around here," She laughed. "Eli, this is my twin brother, Declan."

Declan reaches out his hand, in courtesy. Eli accepts it with a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, man," Eli smirked. "I've heard nothing but good things from this one." He said, motioning to Fiona.

"Oh, really?" Declan asked, looking at Fiona teasingly.

"I missed my big brother, okay? Sue me!" She giggled, leading Declan to show him Eli's script.

A loud bang is heard from the backstage entrance. "Eli," a voice echoed, before Clare's smiling face popped through the curtains. "How'd it go? Did she like it?"

Eli laughed before subtly nodding his head toward Fiona, showing that she was still there.

"Oh," Clare breathed, blushing.

"Hello, Clare," Fiona chuckled. "It went well, I love the revisions."

Clare breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled widely at Eli.

She then looked to Fiona to offer a smile, when she noticed Declan standing there as well. Immediately, she felt her face heat up.

"Declan, hi," She said nervously, pulling at a curl in her hair.

"Propmaster Clare," He grins, extending his arms in invitation for a hug.

Clare laughs, walking over to hug him.

Eli, not understanding, mouths "_Propmaster Clare?_" Toward Fiona, who only shrugs and mouths back, "_Later," _

"Not propmaster, anymore," Clare said, pulling away from the embrace.

"No?" Declan asked, eyebrows raised. "Why not?"

Clare shrugged. "Theater is more of Eli's thing. I'm on newspaper now."

Declan nodded, understanding. "Eli… Boyfriend?" He asked, seeming to put two and two together.

Clare looked to Eli, smiling. _It's been awhile since I've been able to call him that. _

He flashed her a smirk, and she made her way to his side. He wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulder.

"Boyfriend, yes," She answered Declan, smiling.

She felt awkward from the exchange, memories of what she did…

The vampire fanfiction. _The dreams.._ Everything.

"Okay, well," Clare finally said, feeling out of place. "Eli, I gotta get going. Call me later, okay?"

"Okay," He said, smiling lightly. He still wasn't sure what the boundaries were with her, so he made no move.

She leaned in and lightly pecked his lips, before skipping out the same way she came in.

An awkward silence fell over the three, Declan knowing that Clare left because of what had occurred between them last year.

"So…" Eli finally said. "Propmaster Clare?" He inquired, curious about why Clare had never mentioned anything about it.

"Yeah, I used to run things around here and she was always around as a helper." Declan said, an almost smug laugh falling from his lips.

Eli smiled, missing the joke. "What?"

"Uh…" Fiona cut in. "Maybe you shouldn't…" She said, her voice low, as she gazed at Declan.

"Oh, Fi, come on," Declan says good-naturedly. "It's in the past. Really just a funny story now, right?"

Fiona grimaces. "Probably not for her." She states.

Declan shrugs, planning to tell Eli anyway. "Well, Clare, like almost every other girl in the world, had a vampire fetish last year," He chuckled.

Eli laughed, too. He knew. She still did. She loved the _Twilight_ series.

"And she started writing vampire fanfiction, under the name MadameDegrassi," Declan continued, getting a little hesitant.

Eli's eyes widened, shocked by this. "And?" He asked, prodding for more.

"About me," Declan murmured, trying to suppress his laughter by this point.

_What? _Eli thought in disbelief. "Wow," He muttered, in shock.

"And then she kissed my neck one day while we were working on a play." Declan finally finished.

Eli's eyes snapped up to Declan's face, and now even _he _couldn't suppress the laughter. They both were practically rolling on the floor at his innocent girlfriend's unexpected acts.

"Oh, you boys," Fiona said, rolling her eyes.

After they regained their breath, Eli stuck his fist out to Declan and Declan bumped it lightly with his own.

"Wow, thanks man," Eli said. "I can use this little piece of information." He said, smirking devilishly.

_Oh, Clare Edwards, just you wait and see what I've got in store for you._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off, sorry it took so long to update! I've been too busy to write :( Buuut this is it! Last part. This is my first time writing anything even relatively lemon-y, so I'm sorry if it's awful. It's not INCREDIBLY graphic, but if you're not okay with that sort of thing, I would highly suggest not reading this. I hope you guys like it!

And in case you missed it up there, WARNING: Slight lemon.

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Degrassi. :(

* * *

><p>After talking with Fi and her incredibly helpful brother, Declan, Eli left feeling like he was on a high. Why?<p>

Because he was slowly formulating a plan to bring out a different side of his apparently not-so-innocent girlfriend.

For once, he was actually thankful for the long walk home that he sometimes had to make after school when Bullfrog had to work late and couldn't pick him up. Today, it gave him the perfect opportunity to get a clear mind to nail down a plan.

After a cold fifteen minutes of trekking down the quiet street toward his house, he finally made it to his door, slipping his key from his pocket.

"Cece?" He called, kicking off his dirty boots as he closed the door behind himself.

No response. _Huh. _

He slowly made his way to the kitchen for food, his body thawing all the way, when he saw a note on the counter.

_Baby boy,_

_Went with dad to help out at work. Won't be home 'til late. Dinner is already made and in the refrigerator, you can just reheat it. Behave._

He smirked wickedly. What an unexpected turn of events. This just made the plan easier.

He grabbed his phone from the counter and took the stairs to his room two at a time, plopping on his bed to call Clare like he said he would.

"_Hello?_" Her voice rang through after the third ring, sounding happy.

"Hey," Eli said nonchalantly.

"_So, she loved it!_" Clare said excitedly, and Eli could just imagine her face lighting up with her beautiful smile.

He smirked. "She sure did,"

"_I told you she would," _She said smugly. _Oh, Clare, you are the last person who should be smug right now, _Eli thought, his plan invading his mind.

"Yeah, yeah," Eli chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, what are you doing right now?" He asked.

"_Oh, uhm,_"She said, thoughtful. "_Nothing really. Why?_" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Wanna come over?" He asked, keeping his tone even.

"_What for?_" She asked innocently, intentionally pushing him.

"Oh, I'm sure you can guess," He said suggestively.

"_Eliii-i!_" She chastised, giggling.

"Is that a yes?" He chuckled.

"_Yes,_" She sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "_Of course. I'll be there in a few_." She said softly.

Eli hung up with a click, a grin over-taking his face.

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, the doorbell sounded loudly through the empty house.<p>

Eli jogged downstairs to the door and quickly opening it. "Well, hello, beautiful girlfriend," Eli murmured, smirking at Clare.

Clare smiled shyly, rolling her eyes. "Hi, Eli,"

He smiled, stepping back with a flourish of his arm. "Come on in."

Clare stepped in and looked around, a gasp escaping her mouth.

Eli had pulled out all the stops, decorating to perfection: Candles giving the room a soft light and a warm vanilla-y smell.

"Eli, what's all—" Clare started to ask, turning to him, but he cut her off.

His soft lips pressed lightly to hers, growing more urgent with each passing second.

He ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly more, accepting.

Eli began backing her up slightly, until her back came in contact with the wall. She gasped, pulling her face from his.

"Eli," She breathed, gazing into his lust-filled eyes.

Eli immediately regretted this whole plan. He wasn't going to pull anything too serious, but he felt guilty anyway. "I'm sorry," He murmured, beginning to back away from her.

She bit her lip, her face curious. "For what?"

"I didn't mean to push," He said solemnly.

Clare's face brightened with a smile. She trailed her fingers lightly up his clothed stomach, causing him to shiver, before she gripped the collar of his shirt.

Grinning wickedly, she pulled him flush against her body. He groaned at the contact. She stood on her toes, reaching her mouth to his ear. She let out a few shaky breaths right in his ear, noticing him go weak at the feeling, then nibbled on his ear lobe lightly. He let out a quiet moan, biting his lip in restraint.

"Don't be," She breathed seductively. "Don't be sorry."

Eli paused, unsure, wondering what happened to the genius plan-making Eli from earlier.

Clare smiled at his hesitance and, using it to her advantage, flipped them around so that Eli was against the wall. She grinned devilishly.

Eli smirked, regaining his senses. "My, oh my, Clare Edwards," He said approvingly.

Before he could finish his thought though, Clare had gripped his hips in her hands and grinded her hips against his. He bit his lip, trying to hold in his pleasure.

She was thrilled with the response, but wanted more. She kept grinding against him, locking her eyes with his lusty ones.

It wasn't long before she felt the fire building in her lower abdomen. "Ohhh," She moaned lowly in Eli's ear.

That was all it took for him. He growled, flipping them back to their earlier position and pinning her to the wall. "Ah," She cried out as his hips came in contact with hers. Eli grinded her into the wall more fiercely than before.

"Eli," She moaned. "Please."

"Please what?" He growled, not ceasing his movements.

"Oh!" She cried out, throwing her head back. "Upstairs. Now." She commanded.

He gripped her thighs as she hoisted them around his waist and quickly climbed the stairs to his now clean bedroom. She sucked the soft skin of his neck all the way up, and before she could even realize what happened, her back was on the bed and Eli was on top of her.

She quickly gripped at the hem of his shirt ripping it off and throwing it across the room. He touched the hem of hers lightly as the kissed, then pulled away searching her eyes for the okay to take it off. She nodded her head hesitantly.

He pulled it off, gazing at her. Her beautiful, pale skin, covered by a black lace bra. He lowered his head slowly, kissing her chest.

He kissed slowly down her soft stomach until her reached the hem of her jeans, playing absentmindedly with the button of them as his tongue circled her belly button.

He brought his hand down to her thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. She felt like she was on _fire. _

"Eli," She murmured. "These. Off." She tugged at the belt-loop of his jeans. As he took his off, she unbuttoned hers and began pulling them off. Eli pushed her hands away, pulling them down the rest of the way slowly. Her hips bucked involuntarily.

Eli smirked. "What do you want, Clare?" He asked huskily, kissing along her panty line.

Her hips bucked again.

"Please, just… something," She breathed.

He slowly kissed the wet spot on her underwear, then blew on it lightly. She squirmed. "Eliiii," She whined.

He finally pulled her underwear down her body. Her legs fell closed quickly and Eli laughed softly. "It's okay," He soothed, pulling them back apart. "Trust me."

She nodded, suddenly nervous, and looked to the ceiling. She felt a light butterfly kiss on her left thigh, then her right…

"Uhn!" She moaned. His tongue stroked lightly against her center. He slid it in lightly a few times before going faster.

Clare cried out, her hips bucking up in time with his tongue.

Eli smirked against her. _Note to self: You owe Declan BIG TIME._

* * *

><p>They lay there together, Clare nestled into Eli's side, both still breathing heavily.<p>

"Wow," Clare sighed, smiling. Eli smiled, nodding in agreement.

"And here I always thought you were 'Saint Clare,'" Eli teased lightheartedly.

Clare looked up at him, sticking her tongue out. "We didn't have sex, therefore, I didn't go against anything," She pointed out. "And people can surprise you, you know," She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," He agreed, smiling. "They sure can."


End file.
